Name : Shuuya Goenji
by Shine-Hikaru
Summary: It's troubling to think of names for your OC. One newbie writer though decides to take it from her favorite character. She didn't realize though how dangerous that was...especially if that person gets involved in her own story.
1. The Dimensional Fissure

"Yay~! I can finally publish my new story!" Janette said excitedly. "Now what should my first story be about..? Oh I know, I'll type about a new trainer from Pokemon! It'll be great because I know a lot of stuff about it, and my writing skills are good too!" she proclaimed with confidence. "Okay...I better start..."

"But...what should I name my new character..?" she muttered to herself. All of a sudden there was a commercial on the TV about the new show Inazuma Eleven showing Mamoru Endou and Shuuya Goenji, her favorite character. It is as if a light bulb suddenly appeared above her head, and she began to write down her new story...

**

* * *

Chapter 1  
**

_My name is Shuuya Goenji and i am going to be a pokemon trainer soon. I live in Twinleaf town with my friend Mamoru Endou and we are very good friends. My birthday is coming up and i am really excited to finally get my first pokemon. I don't know what to choose, but i'm hoping to get a cool partner that will help me realize my dream to be the best trainer in the world. It sounds hard, but i know i'll be able to do it. Besides, Endou wouldn't stop pep-talking about it anyway. The pokemon league i mean. If i could get eight badges, i can register for it and maybe even win the title of a master trainer. Little did i know the many challenges i have to face..._

* * *

"There. Perfect! Now I just have to post it...and give it a title and a summary too..." the girl chose to leave the computer for awhile since her mom was calling her to eat dinner. She didn't know though that her decision would affect the person she least expected...

-o-

"Hey Goenji!" a voice called from afar as a boy of fourteen turned around and saw a boy with brown hair and matching eyes running towards him. The white-haired male smiled as the other person came to a stop just right in front of him and had that same broad grin on his face. "Are you going to visit your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah...is it okay if I skip practice today Endou?"

"Sure! Actually, I was hoping if I could join you. Would that be alright?" there was a hint of surprise on his face. But Goenji's smile returned a few seconds later. "Of course."

"Thanks!" the brunette beamed as they started to walk past the gate and to the hospital. Along the way, the soccer captain had been discussing about the sudden craze that has swept the school besides their beloved sport. "It seems that they're always talking about Pokémon." he muttered.

"Pokémon huh? You mean that famous video game where you capture and train monsters..?"

"Yup. It kinda sounds interesting to try, but we have to focus on playing soccer don't we?" the white-haired male laughed lightly. "You never steer that far from soccer, no matter what happens."

"Hehe..." the two continued on walking on the gray sidewalk when out of the blue, a strong wind blew by. Powerful enough to make Endou and Goenji take a few steps back. They were both shielding their eyes with their arm from the sudden gust. And then, it was like the air around them was ripped into half, revealing some kind of dimensional fissure. At least that's what the star player read once from a random book he found in the library. This was how they described it, and suddenly he felt something wrong.

"W-what is that thing?" Endou questioned in shock. "I-I don't know, but we have to get away as soon as possible!"

Though when he said that, it was already too late. The crack began to suck in anything that came close, like a vacuum. The two boys couldn't fight it at all and were helpless against it. The last thing Goenji thought before he blacked out from the sheer power was his sister's condition, and how the team was going to handle it without them.

"U...ugh..." he groaned as Goenji tried to sit up from his position. His head was pounding, hard. And he was completely surrounded by darkness. "E-endou..?" he tried to call his name again, but his voice suddenly felt so weak. The teen started to use his hands to inch his way forward to explore the area, and soon he saw some light. His felt his strength coming back to him as he ran to the source.

Goenji then suddenly found himself in the middle of a forest. From the looks of things, it was pretty thick, and it was still day-time since the sun above was still there. He thought he was alone when he heard a rustle from the bushes behind him. The teen's guard immediately went up as he tried to brace himself for what was about to happen. The noises grew louder until-"Goenji?"

"Endou!" he sighed in relief as he went closer to him. "For a second there I thought you were something else."

"Heh...when I woke up, the least I could do was try to find you." they both smiled at each other, yet the white-haired male's faded first. "So do you have any idea where we are?" to his disappointment the captain shook his head.

"I haven't seen a single person at all...I wonder where that thing took us?"

"Who knows..? But I wouldn't be surprised if we were carried to another world..."

"W-what? Why?"

"Calm down Endou! I'm just making a guess here!" Goenji sighed as he looked at the trees again. "I wish there was a place with people nearby...at least a town would do-"

"Oh yeah!" the boy suddenly cut in. "I think I spotted some houses nearby while I was looking for you!"

"That's great! At least we'll be able to figure out where we are." the brunette nodded and started to guide him to where he last saw it with the best of his memory. Little did they know the many challenges they would face in this vast unknown world...

In the world of _**Pokémon**_.

* * *

**So yeah...this is my first fic. I hope it isn't too bad...is it confusing? I hope not. If it is I'll try to explain it more in the next chapter. Please Review.  
**


	2. An Angry Pokemon

"Awww..." the girl whined as she checked her story. "Not much huh? No reviews either..." she muttered.

"Oh well, I haven't updated in a while, so I better get started!" Janette exclaimed while pumping her fist up in the air. In that effect, it pumps her up more and gives her more energy. Well she was known to be an energetic girl...

So for the next hour she had been typing away on her white keyboard as she thought of the next part of her story.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

_One day i decided to go to the forest not far from our town with my friend Endou. I wanted to show off the new pokeball i got from my dad and catch a pokemon with it to. While we were walking deeper in we both bumped into a shinx. It growled at us like it was annoyed. I also grew mad at it but i also knew it was dangerous to challenge a pokemon without a pokemon of your own._

_Goenji : What am i going to do?_

_Endou : Why don't you use the pokeball? I thought you wanted to show it off._

_Goenji : Oh yeah._

_I tried to do what the people in the tv do. I threw the ball at it and it went inside. I began to celebrate but i forgot that it wasn't captured until it stopped wobbling. Sadly it got out and looked angryer than it was before._

_Endou : Oh no he's going to attack us!_

_Goenji : Maybe i have to throw it again-_

_Endou : No time! We have to go!_

_So i found myself running away from the electrically charged shinx with my friend before it tried to fry us with a shock wave._

* * *

"Yay~ I'll leave it there on a cliffhanger. Maybe then I'll get more reviews!" she beamed. "Oh right, have to do homework first."

Janette left the computer open and her file already published on the internet. And, as usual, our main heroes are going to follow suit.

-o-

"Endou, are you sure you saw a town nearby here?" the teen asked as he grew more tired and impatient that they haven't stumbled upon a single person or creature yet. The captain also looked weary, but he simply wiped off the sweat of the face and kept going.

"I'm sure there was!...I just forgot where it is." Goenji groaned as he did a face-palm. "We have to find at least somebody as soon as we can..!"

Out of the blue they both heard a small growl coming from a nearby bush. They both quickly got their guard up and waited silently for whatever caused that sound to show up. Soon enough, it did. Out came a small blue lion with black fur on its torso and on its neck. It also has a long black tail with a gold four-pointed star on the end. Its forelegs each have a gold ring around them also to store electricity. But of course the two teens didn't know that this small animal was even capable of doing an electrical attack.

"_Shinx_..." it snarled at them.

"Uh...Goenji?" Endou muttered. "I think we need to run away from that thing. _Now_."

"I agree, but at the same time it looks like it's demanding something from us. To be honest I want to stay and see what this guy can do."

"Shinx-shinx!" it growled again; this time producing some sparks on its fur.

"I-is that electricity?" the brunette asked; shocked.

"It is, and we have to be more careful or it might do something serious."

"_Like_?"

"A thunderbolt?" he guessed. Now Endou was getting even more worried...to the point that he picked up a random rock and threw it at the Pokémon. To their luck, that 'thing' wasn't a rock, it was a poké ball. But again, would they know that?

The two of them watched as the creature got hit by the red and white sphere, the ball opening, the lion being surrounded by a red light, and finally getting sucked inside with the poke ball landing safely on the ground. "W-woah..." Endou mumbled.

"What did you do?" Goenji questioned.

"I-I don't know..! I just threw it and then-" he then realized what he was staring at. "Wait, that's a poké ball!"

"And?" the white-haired male didn't get where this was going.

"Don't you get it? Those machines only exist in the Pokémon world!" now that got the ace striker's attention.

"So you're saying...we were transported to the Pokémon world by that fissure?"

"Do you have any other clue what this ball could be then Goenji?" he replied. The other teen simply shook his head.

While they were finally getting a grip on where they were, they didn't notice the sphere still moving back and forth, as if whatever was inside was trying to get out. Unfortunately, it did. And the sound made the pair turned to find a very furious and irritated Shinx.

"_Shinx_..!" it quickly released a large lightning bolt straight at them. The two were barely able to dodge it thanks to their reflexes. "That was close."

"No kidding." Endou added. But that wasn't the end of it yet, the creature was still there and ready to dish out another attack.

"Run for it!"

* * *

**Basically, what Janette types, it somehow gets translated into the world Goenji and Endou fell into. So whatever she writes, they're going to follow one way or another. This doesn't clear up much, may still sound confusing and short, but either way, it sheds some new light on the subject right..?**

**Uhm...yeah. Please Review.  
**


End file.
